everykindmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Jackson/Discography
Studio albums 1970s *''Got to Be There'' (1972) *''Ben'' (1972) *''Music & Me'' (1973) *''Forever, Michael'' (1975) *''Off the Wall'' (1979) 1980s *''Thriller'' (1982) *''Bad'' (1987) 1990s *''Dangerous'' (1991) *''HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I'' (1995) 2000s *''Invincible'' (2001) Compilation albums 1970s *''A Collection of Michael Jackson's Oldies'' (1972) *''Portrait of Michael Jackson / Portrait of Jackson 5'' (1973) *''The Best of Michael Jackson'' (1975) 1980s *''Os Grandes Sucessos, Vol. 2'' (1980) *''Motown Superstar Series, Vol. 7'' (1980) *''Superstar'' (1980) *''One Day in Your Life'' (1981) *''18 Greatest Hits'' (1983) *''9 Singles Pack'' (1983) *''Michael Jackson & The Jackson 5'' (1983) *''14 Greatest Hits'' (1984) *''Farewell My Summer Love'' (1984) *''Ain't No Sunshine'' (1984) *''The Great Love Songs of Michael Jackson'' (1984) *''Anthology'' (1986) *''Their Very Best - Back to Back'' (1986) - with Diana Ross, Gladys Knight, and Stevie Wonder *''Ben / Got to Be There'' (1986) *''Looking Back to Yesterday'' (1986) *''Love Songs'' (1987) - with Diana Ross *''The Michael Jackson Mix'' (1987) *''The Original Soul of Michael Jackson'' (1987) *''Singles Souvenir Pack'' (1988) 1990s *''Motown's Greatest Hits'' (1992) *''Tour Souvenir Pack'' (1992) *''Rockin' Robin'' (1993) *''Dangerous - The Remix Collection'' (1993) *''Michael Jackson Story'' (1996) *''The Best of Michael Jackson & The Jackson 5ive'' (1997) *''Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix'' (1997) *''Master Series'' (1997) *''Ghosts - Deluxe Collector Box Set'' (1997) *''The Very Best of Michael Jackson with The Jackson Five'' (1999) *''Got to Be There / Forever, Michael'' (1999) *''Big Boy'' (1999) *''Early Classics'' (1999) 2000s *''20th Century Masters - The Millennium Collection:The Best of Michael Jackson'' (2000) *''Bad / Thriller'' (2000) *''Forever, Michael / Music & Me / Ben'' (2000) *''Greatest Hits: HIStory, Volume I'' (2001) *''Classic - The Universal Collection'' (2001) *''Love Songs'' (2002) *''Number Ones'' (2003) *''Off the Wall / Thriller'' (2004) *''Bad / Dangerous'' (2004) *''The Ultimate Collection'' (2004) *''Michael Jackson'' (2004) *''The Essential Michael Jackson'' (2005) *''The Best of Michael Jackson & the Jackson Five'' (2005) *''Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix / Invincible'' (2006) *''Visionary: The Video Singles'' (2006) *''Les 50 plus belles chansons'' (2007) *''The Silver Collection'' (2007) *''The Instrumental Hits of Michael Jackson'' (2007) *''King of Pop'' (2008) *''Gold'' (2008) *''Dangerous / Dangerous – The Short Films'' (2008) *''Off the Wall / Invincible'' (2008) *''Worth It'' (2008) *''Thriller - 25th Anniversary Limited Singles Collection'' (2008) *''Celebrating 25 Years of Thriller'' (2008) *''The Collection'' (2009) *''The Stripped Mixes'' (2009) *''The Definitive Collection'' (2009) *''The Remix Suite I'' (2009) *''The Remix Suite II (2009) *The Remix Suite III'' (2009) *''The Remix Suite IV (2009) *The Remix Suite'' (2009) *''La Légende de la Pop'' (2009) *''The First Recordings'' (2009) *''Hello World: The Motown Solo Collection'' (2009) *''Best Selection'' (2009) *''Pure Michael: Motown A Cappella'' (2009) *''The Early Years'' (2009) 2010s *''Michael'' (2010) *''I Love MJ Forever'' (2010) *''The Very Best of Michael Jackson & the Jackson 5 / Diana Ross & the Supremes'' (2010) *''Hiroshi Fujiwara & K.U.D.O. Presents: Michael Jackson / Jackson 5 Remixes'' (2010) *''Mellow Michael Jackson - Never Can Say Goodbye'' (2011) *''Dear Michael: The Motown Collection'' (2011) *''Icon'' (2012) *''7 CD Mega Bundle'' (2013) Live albums *''One Night in Japan'' (2009) Soundtrack albums *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) *''Michael Jackson's This Is It'' (2009) *''Immortal'' (2011) EPs *''Visionary Remixes - EP'' (2006) *''Selections from Michael Jackson's This Is It'' (2009) Video albums 1980s *''Making of Michael Jackson's Thriller'' (1984) *''Moonwalker'' (1988) 1990s *''Dangerous – The Short Films'' (1993) *''Video Greatest Hits - HIStory'' (1995) *''Michael Jackson HIStory Tour Live in Seoul'' (1996) *''HIStory on Film, Volume II'' (1997) *''Michael Jackson's Ghosts'' (1997) 2000s *''HIStory on Film I & II'' (2001) *''Number Ones'' (2003) *''The One'' (2004) *''Live in Bucharest: The Dangerous Tour'' (2005) *''Live in Japan'' (2008) *''Michael Jackson: L'Archange de la Pop'' (2009) 2010s *''Michael Jackson's This Is It'' (2010) *''Michael Jackson's Vision'' (2010) Re-issues *''Off the Wall - Special Edition'' (2001) *''Thriller - Special Edition'' (2001) *''Bad - Special Edition'' (2001) *''Dangerous - Special Edition'' (2001) *''Thriller - 25th Anniversary Edition'' (2008) Singles 1970s *''Got to Be There'' (1971) *''Rockin' Robin'' (1972) *''I Wanna Be Where You Are'' (1972) *''Ain't No Sunshine'' (1972) *''Ben'' (1972) *''With a Child's Heart'' (1973) *''Morning Glow'' (1973) *''Music and Me'' (1973) *''Happy'' (1973) *''Just a Little Bit of You'' (1975) *''We're Almost There'' (1975) *''You Can't Win'' (1979) *''Don't Stop 'til You Get Enough'' (1979) *''Rock with You (1979) *Off the Wall'' (1979) 1980s *''She's Out of My Life'' (1980) *''Girlfriend'' (1980) *''One Day in Your Life'' (1981) *''The Girl Is Mine (1982) - with Paul McCartney *Someone in the Dark'' (1982) *''Billie Jean'' (1983) *''Beat It'' (1983) *''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin''' (1983) *''Human Nature'' (1983) *''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' (1983) *''Thriller'' (1984) *''Farewell My Summer Love'' (1984) *''Girl You're So Together'' (1984) *''The Man'' (1984) - with Paul McCartney *''Love's Gone Bad'' (1986) - with The Jackson 5 *''Twenty-Five Miles'' (1987) *''I Just Can't Stop Loving You'' (1987) - with Siedah Garrett *''Bad'' (1987) *''The Way You Make Me Feel'' (1987) *''Man in the Mirror'' (1988) *''Dirty Diana'' (1988) *''Another Part of Me'' (1988) *''Smooth Criminal (1988) *Leave Me Alone'' (1989) *''Liberian Girl'' (1989) *''Speed Demon'' (1989) 1990s *''Black or White'' (1991) *''Remember the Time'' (1992) *''In the Closet'' (1992) *''Jam'' (1992) *''Who Is It'' (1992) *''Heal the World'' (1992) *''Black or White (The Civillés & Coles Remixes)'' (1992) *''Give In to Me'' (1993) *''Will You Be There'' (1993) *''Gone Too Soon'' (1993) *''Scream (1995) - with Janet Jackson *Childhood'' (1995) *''You Are Not Alone'' (1995) *''Earth Song'' (1995) *''This Time Around'' (1995) - with The Notorious B.I.G. *''They Don't Care about Us'' (1996) *''Stranger in Moscow'' (1996) *''Blood on the Dance Floor'' (1997) *''Is It Scary'' (1997) *''HIStory/Ghosts'' (1997) *''On the Line'' (1998) 2000s *''You Rock My World'' (2001) *''Cry'' (2001) *''Speechless'' (2001) *''Butterflies'' (2002) *''Heaven Can Wait'' (2002) *''One More Chance'' (2003) *''What More Can I Give'' (2003) *''Cheater'' (2004) *''The Girl Is Mine 2008 (2008) - with will.i.am *Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 2008'' (2008) - with Akon *''This Is It'' (2009) - with The Jacksons 2010s *''Hold My Hand'' (2010) with Akon *''Breaking News'' (2010) *''Much Too Soon (2010) *(I Can't Make It) Another Day'' (2010) *''Hollywood Tonight'' (2011) *''Behind the Mask (2011) *(I Like) The Way You Love Me'' (2011) *''Immortal Megamix'' (2011) *''You Are Not Alone/I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Immortal Version)'' (2011) *''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (Immortal Version)'' (2011) *''I'll Be There (Immortal Version'' (2011) *''Dancing Machine/Blame It on the Boogie'' (2011) *''This Place Hotel/Smooth Criminal/Dangerous (Immortal Version)'' (2011) *''Is It Scary/Threatened/Thriller (Immortal Version)'' (2011) Featured singles 1970s *''Ease on Down the Road'' (1978) - with Diana Ross 1980s *''Night Time Lover'' (1980) - with La Toya Jackson *''Save Me'' (1980) - with Dave Mason *''Say Say Say'' (1983) - with Paul McCartney *''Tell Me I'm Not Dreamin''' (1984) *''I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'' (1987) - with The Jackson 5 *''Get It'' (1987) - with Stevie Wonder *''I Want You Back '88'' (1988) - with The Jackson 5 *''2300 Jackson Street'' (1989) - with The Jacksons 1990s *''Whatzupwitu'' (1993) - with Eddie Murphy *''Scream (David Morales Remix)'' (1995) - with Janet Jackson *''Why'' (1996) - with 3T *''I Need You'' (1996) - with 3T See also *The Jackson 5 (discography) Category:Michael Jackson Category:Discography